Link's Princess Makeover 2 - A Hero in Distress
by J13579
Summary: After a disastrous discussion with Peach, Link finds himself leaning what being a damsel in distress is like. Will he end up saving himself or will he have to wait for a dashing hero to rescue him?
1. Prologue

In his room, Link pulled back the string on his bow, trying to aim the arrow at the bullseye on the target. He released the string, letting the arrow fly. It hit the bullseye without fail right alongside several other arrows. Confident that he finished his bow training for the day, he set the weapon aside.

~knock knock~

Link turned to the door, curious at who was knocking. He knew it couldn't be Zelda, she was busy studying and it couldn't be the others. He went to the door and opened it, only to see a familiar pink-clad figure.

"Hi Link!"

It had been a few weeks since the incident at Peach's room, and it seemed like she kept her word. But every now and then, Peach made a small, seemingly innocent, comment to remind Link that she remembered it. Such as offering to help Link find his prince charming or asking him if he could go to her next tea party. Nothing major, but it was still embarrassing to the Hero of Time.

"What do you want, Peach?" Link asked, getting a giggle from the feminine princess.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend? I bet being held in your hero's arms could lighten that mood," she laughed. Link sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Princess…"

"I'm just teasing," she giggled. "You're no fun. Anyway, I'm here because I just want to talk to you about damsels in distress."

"What about them?"

"The main thing is… I'm tired of how people look down at us for getting kidnapped all the time. It's not our fault that it happens. I don't want to be abducted by Bowser all the time but there are tons of people that think I do."

"I can agree with you there, Peach." Link wasn't unfamiliar with that mindset. He can recall Zelda getting some flack for it every now and then. "But I don't see why you came to me. I'm sure Zelda can help you a lot more on the subject."

"Well, you see, do you remember your little escapade in my room?"

"Don't remind me," Link sighed.

"It got me thinking. Maybe if a brave hero like you could be a damsel in distress like me, then maybe you can use your experience to help others understand our position and some of them would stop thinking less of us."

"So you want me to be a damsel in distress?"

Peach nodded.

"No," Link stated almost immediately. "Not interested."

"I think you should be. Considering the footage I have of you."

The color drained from the Hero of Time's face. "W-what do you mean by footage?"

"Why, footage of your little makeover, of course!" Peach giggled. "Do you really think I wouldn't have some security in the event of a break-in. I am royalty, after all."

Peach continued upon a brief moment of silence from Link. "Of course, if you refuse, I can give everyone all of the pictures I printed off it. You getting all dolled up, the cute poses I made you do. I bet even Zelda would have a hard time believing that you were forced into it. Here! I have a few extra copies so I don't need to worry about you ripping them up or anything like that."

She handed Link a couple pictures. A brief look told Link that Peach wasn't bluffing about her threat.

"I especially love the one where I had you look all happy and ladylike," Peach grinned holding up a picture with Link posed with his hands folded neatly in front of his chest. His posture was straight and proper and a had a big smile on his face. "Now, are you willing to reconsider my offer?"

"I'll do it," Link nodded with exasperation in his tone.

"Wonderful!" Peach giggled happily. "Now hold still."

"Hold still for wh-" Before Link could finish his sentence, Peach threw a peach at him, releasing a cloud of pink gas.

"What the h-" Link cried, as he inhaled the gas, slowly fading out of consciousness.

Peach giggled at the unconscious hero. "Oh Link, by the time we're done, you'll truly understand what it's like to be a damsel in distress." The giggles continued as she dragged Link out of his room.


	2. A Hero in Distress

Sometime later, Link's eyes slowly opened. The last thing he remembered was Princess Peach throwing a peach at him and then darkness. _What was wrong with her? I already agreed to do what she wants. She didn't need to knock me out._

An irritated sigh escaped Link's lips as he looked around. He was lying on the bed, in a rather plain-looking room. There were three doors, a bedside cabinet, a closet, an open window and a vanity table, the mirror of which was heart-shaped. If it weren't for that and the pink walls, Link doubt the room would've been related to Peach at all.

As he got up, he felt a… familiar weight on his chest. Link nervously looked down at himself and his fears were confirmed.

Immediately, the hero of time jumped off the bed, and ran over to the vanity table across from it. A quick look in the mirror made him want to scream.

He was dressed just like Peach again. He could recognize the bright blonde hair, the pink gown, the makeup, the corset crushing his waist, everything. All the memories of his past makeover came rushing back to him.

Link's jaw dropped open in shock as he took in his feminized appearance, until he spotted something below the mirror; an envelope. He picked up the envelope and opened it, quickly reading the contents.

"Dear Link,

What do you think of your current residence? I felt that since you were wearing my clothes a couple of weeks ago then it would be a perfect fit for you to be in my shoes. A chance to see what being a little damsel in distress is really like. Being trapped, helpless with your chance of freedom lying in the hands of a brave and strong hero.

In case you're wondering how long you'll actually be here, don't worry. By the time you read this letter I would have already arranged for your very own hero to come and save you. Between getting here, dealing with all of the trials that I and a few minions that I hired set up for him and getting to the top floor, it'll take about a couple of hours for him to get to you.

Be sure to give your hero a reward when he saves you. I would recommend giving him a big kiss to keep things simple. Though if you want to go farther, maybe bake a cake for him when you get back.

Signed, Princess Toadstool

~ Peach"

P.S. If you're thinking of breaking that door down, don't even bother. If you do, I set up a trap to make sure that you'll regret it.

Link groaned as he set the envelope down. "Of course, haven't I been humiliated enough already last time." He went to the door, taking care not to trip on the skirts or the heels that he's stuck in. He placed his hand on the handle and…

...locked.

"Drat, I bet Peach wouldn't be dumb enough to leave the key here." Link looked around the room. Between the minimum amount of items in the area and the small room, there's not a whole lot of places for Peach to hide the key even if she wanted to.

He could break the door down. A brief examination shows that the door had weak hinges. With enough force, he could easily smash through it. But then Link remembered what Peach said about the door in her letter.

"Is she really bluffing, though? Then again, Zelda may be better at magic, but Peach is no slouch at that department either. Maybe the window?"

He went over to the window and looked down. Unfortunately for the Hero of Time, Link could tell that it was a long way down from his room; at least several stories high. He knew that there was no way to get down there without getting himself severely injured at best.

"What am I going to do?"

"I should get this dress off. It's so uncomfortable. Besides, it could be easier to save myself this way." He reached the back to see if there were any buttons or a zipper that he can undo. Nothing.

"Might as well do this the old fashioned way then. Let's start with these gloves." Remembering how Zelda takes off her gloves, Link tried to pull down the armpiece, but he couldn't get it to go down. "What? Are these glued to my arms?"

"Come on, come on, why won't this come off?" Link tugged and pulled the dress as hard as he can. But in spite of the soft fabric, he couldn't get it rip it off.

"Maybe the heels? I'm sure I can at least take those off." Link sat down on the chair by the vanity table and began pulling up his dress, struggling to get through the layers of skirts.

Eventually, he managed to get to his shoes, his usual boots being replaced with red heels. Unfortunately, he noticed something that would impede his plan. His heels had a lock cuff with a padlock attached to it. If his previous attempt with the door is any indication, Link knew there was no key for this lock either.

It was ultimately no good. Peach wanted him to be a damsel in distress and she got her wish. All he could do right now is wait for whoever Peach sent to come and rescue him. Unless…

Link turned back to the door; it did had weak hinges, after all. Maybe he could break it down with enough force. _Besides, I went through all kinds of obstacles in the past. I doubt whatever trap Peach has in store would be much of a problem._


	3. Good Ending

Link sighed as he abandoned the thought of escaping. He didn't want to know what Peach had in mind for him should he try to break out of his prescribed role.

"This is going to be a long couple hours."

But as he resigned to the boredom, Link heard someone bursting through the door. It was a quartet of koopas, each one of them having a mask with a different color; one red, one green, one yellow and one black.

"Here come the Koopa Bros!" The red-masked one said. "And you're coming with us!"

Before the hero of time knew it, the quartet jumped on him. They tied Link's arms together with rope with his legs undergoing the same process. His mouth was gagged with a cloth, preventing the hero of time from screaming for help.

Once Link was properly secured, the Koopa Bros picked him up and took him out of the room. They carried him throughout the tower, running through room after room and down the stairs. Eventually, they came to a room with a cage. The Koopa Bros threw Link into the

"I can't believe we're doing a job like this," Green muttered under his breath. "And from her of all people."

"Shut up, you idiot," Red smacked the green-masked one upside the head. "Peach is paying us plenty of money to do this and we are kind of broke at the moment after Bowser fired us. So unless you have something better in mind for making money, suck it up."

"Mhhm," Link struggled with his bonds. The restraints on his arms were bad enough with them limiting. But the restraints on his legs ensured that he couldn't even get up, let alone escape from his current situation. It was rare that he felt so helpless, but this was definitely a situation that warranted it.

"I think it's around the time that he shows up," Yellow said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Red nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard. Peach said that we really don't need to win."

"Wait, do we really have to fight him or should we just ditch the area and just pretend that we did?" Green asked. "I doubt it really matters either way."

"Mmm…" Red paused in thought. "You have a point, Green. We're already paid in advance so we might as well save ourselves a beating. Let's blow this joint."

It was then the Koopa Bros ran out of the room, leaving Link trapped in the cage with the key on a table right next to her cage

"Mhhm," Link continued to struggle with his bonds. But his restraints were done too well for the hero of time to break out of. He knew that he needed another hero to get out of this dress and distress.

Luckily, before long, that hero burst through the door. Link could tell who it was through the familiar garb, the headdress and the braid. It was Sheik; survivor of the Sheikahs. But Link knew her better through another name; Princess Zelda.

Almost like lightning, Zelda took the key and unlocked the door to Link's cage. Underneath her hood, Zelda smirked at Link's current plight.

"Nice dress, Link. I never knew pink was your color."

"Mhhhhhm," Link rolled his eyes.

"Oh right," Zelda quickly took out a needle and sliced it through Link's restraints, allowing him to get the gag off himself.

"Thank you," Link threw the cloth aside. "We need to get back to Peach. She's the only one who can get me back into my regular clothes. I can't let anyone see me like this."

"Why can't I just take you back to your room, you can put on your tunic and then we can confront Peach over this whole thing?"

"I would love to just get back to my regular clothes," Link sighed. "But Peach was very thorough with making me look like a typical damsel. I tried to get this dress off myself before I was tied up, but it was like this outfit is indestructible and glued to my body. I can't get it off. I bet she's the only one who can get me back to normal."

"I see," Zelda said. "It'll be a fair bit before we can get back to her place."

Link nodded, "I would greatly appreciate if you can take me to her." He pulled the skirt of his dress up lightly, allowing him to see the heels his feet are currently wearing. "It's going to be a pain walking all the way back in these."

"Let me help you with that," Zelda pulled Link towards her, sweeping him off his feet and holding him bridal style. "I think this would be appropriate considering your current predicament."

Link turned away from Zelda, trying to hide the blush breaking through the makeup on his cheeks.

"You're a bit lighter than I expected," Zelda smirked. "Been watching your figure?"

"Can we just go?" Link sighed. "I'll explain how I got into this mess on the way back to Peach's place."

* * *

It didn't take long before Link and Zelda find themselves facing Peach in her bedroom; the former not exactly happy at what just transpired."

"Hi, Link," Peach giggled. "Did you give Sheik a kiss for saving you?"

"Peach," Zelda rolled her eyes. "Can you please get Link back to normal?"

"Yeah, please," Link begged. "I can't be seen like this."

"Aww," Peach said. "But you're so pretty like this. Are you sure you don't want to be rescued and held in another hero's arms first? I bet someone like Marth would love a kiss or two from you."

Her question was quickly answered by Link and Zelda's glares.

"Peach," Link's glare intensified. "Change me back. Now."

"Fine," Peach looked up to the dome on the center of the ceiling. "PM, can you help Link with his request?"

"At once, your highness." the machine acknowledged as it dragged its victim into the bathroom again.

30 minutes later, Link was back to his usual self. Just like before, all the adjustments that Peach made him go through were undone from clothes to hair to even his makeup.

"If I never had to wear that dress again, it would be too soon," Link sighed.

"Before we go, I have one question for you, Peach," Zelda turned to the other princess. "Was what you did with Link really necessary?"

"Yeah," Link interjected. "I didn't have to be kidnapped in order to understand what it's like to be in your shoes. And I especially didn't need you to have me all dressed up in your clothes again to get your point."

"I think it was partly necessary," Peach answered. "But I suppose I did overstep my bounds quite a bit. I'm sorry, Link."

"That's alright, Peach," Link replied. "I just hope that we don't have to do this ever again."

I also thought to have some fun with you all dressed up. After all, you looked the part last time you were in my clothes."

"Wait, again, last time?" Zelda said. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," Link replied. "I tell you everything later. It's been a long day and I just want to relax."

It was there Link left the room, leaving Peach and Zelda together.

"He was truly cute as a princess, right?" Peach asked. "Like he couldn't hurt a fly, let alone fight any evildoers."

Zelda nodded. "Oh yes, he definitely fit the part just right. You should've seen how I swept him off his feet back at the tower."

The two princesses giggled as they reminisce over today's events.

* * *

So this is the good ending. The bad ending will come eventually. Believe me, it will be interesting and so far, I'm finding it a fair bit of fun for me to write.


	4. Bad Ending

Link turned to the door. He knew that Peach set up a trap for him if he tried to break it down himself. "I've dealt with far worse threats. I bet I can handle whatever Peach has in store for me."

The hero of time got up and faced the door. He ran towards it, making sure that he doesn't trip on his skirts and heels. Link hit the door with his shoulder, giving as much force as he can. The hinges broke, allowing Link to knock the door down.

Unfortunately, the minute the door broke down, lots of pink smoke came out of it, enveloping Link.

"What's happeni-"

It was then Link completely lost consciousness, his mind slowly slipping into a deep sleep. He fell on the floor, just outside his room and by the broken door.

It was then a quartet of koopas came into the room, each one of them having a mask with a different color; one red, one green, one yellow and one black.

"Umm… What are we supposed to do again, Red?" Yellow asked.

"Let's see," Red took out a list of instructions that Peach gave him. "In the event that the door to Link's room is knocked down and you find him unconscious, put him on his bed and wait for the hero to come to the tower."

"Way ahead of you," Green picked up the unconscious hero and took him back to his room. He placed him on the bed, on top of the covers. "Done."

"Alright, let me see what's next." Red continued to read the instructions he had on hand. "After this, we're supposed to fight the hero and get our butts kicked."

"Yeah, I'm not too keen on that," Yellow responded.

"I agree," Red crumbled up the instructions and threw them out the window. "Let's get out of here, right boys?"

The other three Koopa Bros nodded and followed Red out of the tower, leaving Link in his dreams.

* * *

Link sheathe his sword as another monster faded into smoke, succumbing to the scars the hero of time gave him through several sword slashes.

"Thank you for saving me, kind hero," an old woman approached Link. "I don't have any money, but I suppose you wouldn't mind some peaches instead?"

"Sure," Link nodded as the old woman handed him a peach. He took a quick bite out of the fruit… only for the peach to turn into pink smoke. The cloud enshrouded Link's entire body, leaving him coughing as he waved the smoke away.

"Argh! What the hell was that...?"

He looked down and gasped. His tunic was now bright pink. His hat was gone, leaving his hair exposed, now dyed a bright shade of blonde. Long white gloves adorned his hands, reaching down to his elbows. His boots were now bright red with an one-inch heel. A baby blue brooch was placed on the center of the tunic, completing the outfit.

"What the hell is this?" Link pulled at the bottom of his tunic. "I can't be seen wearing this. I gotta get back home and change into one of my other tunics."

" _No._ "

Link gasped at the womanly voice, his gloved hand girlishy covering his mouth. "Who's there? Where are you?" He looked around, the old woman who gave him the peach earlier wasn't there. In fact, he couldn't see anyone in the open field. In spite of that, it sounded like the source of the voice was right next to him.

" _A hero is not who you were meant to be. The princess in you is yearning to break free._ "

"The princess in me?" Link continued to look around. "What are you talking about?" As he struggled to find the source of the voice, Link's clothes began to undergo further changes. The skirt on his tunic grew longer, going well past his knees and just barely below his ankles, slightly covering Link's boots as they transformed into heels. The sleeves on the tunic also grew puffy as well, covering Link's broad shoulders.

" _A princess has no need to fight. Weapons are for heroes who fight for what's right._ "

"I am a hero!" Link took out his sword and shield and looked around the area again. "Where are you?" As he struggled in vain to find the source of the voice, he could feel his equipment growing heavier with each passing second.

" _You are not suited to wield a sword. Or a shield you can barely hold._ "

It was then the weight of his gear grew too much for him. His sword and shield slipped out of his hands and dropped straight to the ground. As Link went down to pick them up, his eyes caught a glimpse of his arms and what he saw mortified him. His arms were completely slender; all the muscles that he built over years of training were now completely gone.

"What happened?" Link asked. "W-why can't I use my weapons?" Tears began to roll down Link's cheeks.

" _A princess cries all the time. It is completely normal and fine._ "

Spurred on by the voice, Link couldn't hold it back any longer. He began to wail and cry as tears started streaming down his face. He covered his face with his gloved hands. "This can't be happening to me. W-why am I so weak?"

" _A hero no more in any way. Time to let your inner girl out to play._ "

Eventually, Link stopped crying and he wiped off the last of his tears. A quick look at his surroundings showed him that the weapons he had by his side for many years were completely gone and in its place was a vanity. Link could only stare at the sight before him. There were cosmetics all over the vanity; lipstick, lip gloss, eyeshadow, blush and all the makeup a woman could ask for.

" _A princess's face must always be done. The joys of makeup forever fun._ "

"I suppose I could give it a try," Link approached the vanity. "Who knows? It could be fun."

And so Link begin applying the cosmetics to his once masculine visage. Taking to the feminine articles like a duck to water; Link's lips became bright red, the same vibrant and eye-catching red from his new heels. The colour had been expertly applied, forming an ideal "cupid's bow" shape that left his mouth almost begging to be kissed by a brave and handsome prince. Long false eyelashes, now attached to his eyelids, had been coated with mascara and eyeliner, giving them a naturally feminine allure. Heavy foundation, rouge, and blusher had been applied to his face to emphasise his feminine features in all the right ways By the time he was done, Link's face was all but unrecognizable underneath the makeup.

Link giggled as he gazed at his reflection in the full-length mirror right by his vanity.

Unfortunately, his happiness was short-lived as the vanity disintegrated right in front of him. Link froze at what he saw behind the vanity; it was a giant red moblin with a truly evil smile on his face.

Link's legs wobble at the sight of the monster approaching him. Once upon a time, he would have slain the moblin without any trouble at all. Now, the thought of him wielding a sword was all but impossible for the Hero of Time. His body was too weak to use any real weapons and all the skills he learned throughout the years was completely gone from his head; like he never knew how to use a sword at all.

"Somebody, please save me!" Link cried out. "Help me!"

As the moblin slowly approached Link, a deep and masculine voice made its way into his ears. "Don't worry fair maiden, I'll protect you."

Link could see a knight in white armor riding in his white and noble steed towards him and the monster. Before the moblin could react, the knight pulled out his sword and skewered the monster on his blade, rendering the moblin to dust. Once the moblin was dead, the knight stopped his horse. He pulled up his helmet, allowing Link to get a good look at his savior's face.

His face looked similar to his.

"Oh, thank you for saving me," Link walked up to the knight. "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. I don't even have anything to reward you with."

"It's okay. What matters is that you are safe. I'll take you back to my kingdom." Before Link could react, the knight swept Link off his feet and placed him on his horse. The horse began galloping to the knight's intended destination. Link clung to the knight tightly, shutting his eyes.

When Link opened his eyes, he was no longer on a horse, but on a huge balcony with a large crowd right below him. Beside him was the knight that saved him and right in front of the two was Princess Zelda, giving a speech.

"Citizens of Hyrule, for a long time, Link has protected us as the Hero of Time. However, today he has come to realize that his destiny was never that of a brave hero but a feminine princess. That is why, as of today, I officially declare Link to be a princess of Hyrule."

Link could hear the crowd cheer as he walked up to the crowd and waved to them. He turned to see an old maid approaching the three. The woman was holding a pillow with the Master Sword on it. A weapon that he was no longer capable of wielding.

"In case any of you are worried about who would protect Hyrule in Link's place," Zelda continued. "Do not fret, Princess Link has found a new hero who would be more than willing to take on the threats to Hyrule in her place. To him I bequeath the Master Sword, the Triforce of Courage, and the title of Hero of Time."

" _It is time for you to give up the quest. Let a real hero take up the test._ "

Link looked up at his savior. The voice was right. His knight definitely seemed more capable as the Hero of Time than he was. Strong, muscular, handsome, everything that one can ask for in a hero. His heart began racing as his knight picked up the Master Sword, the triforce of courage appearing on his hand to solidify his new status.

Link knew what was coming over him and what he had to do. He walked up to the knight and said just three words.

"I love you."

"I love you too," the knight took Link into his arms and kissed him, pressing his lips against Link's bright red lips. The crowd's cheers grew even louder as everyone awed over the new hero and princess.

Link could feel the last parts of himself as the Hero of Time beginning to fade as the kiss continued. He… no, she was now a princess. Someone who exudes femininity, grace and gentleness. Someone who has completely forsaken any trace of masculinity. Someone who can't even think of fighting someone, let alone actually punch someone. She is Princess Link.

A familiar voice began echoing throughout the land.

"Link… Link, wake up Link."

* * *

It was then Princess Link's eyes opened. Gone was her brave knight and in his place was Sheik. She could recognize the hylian through her familiar shiekan garbs. The fact that Sheik was really Zelda didn't matter to Princess Link right now.

"Sheeeeik!"

Before the disguised hylian could react, Princess Link jumped into her arms.

"Oh, thank you for saving me!" Princess Link giggled. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you weren't there to get me out of that awful tower." She wrapped her arms around her savior, giving Zelda a light kiss on the cheek.

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda gently let the feminized hero down, allowing the latter to smooth her skirt.

"I'm doing just fine," Princess Link answered. "Come on, I got to bake you a cake. I bet that would be an appropriate reward for your heroism." She picked up her skirts and girlishly skipped off, leaving Zelda alone to wonder over what just happened.

"Link, what have you got yourself into?"

* * *

It's been several days since the incident and Peach still couldn't help but grin as she sees Princess Link wandering the Smash Mansion, picking flowers in the garden and putting them in her basket.

While she would prefer it if Link stayed in his tower and wait for his hero to save him like a proper damsel, Peach thought that this was an amusing back-up plan of hers. The Damsel in Distress (DID) Powder she set up by the door worked perfectly in her eyes; crushing any mental strength, bravery and masculinity in Link.

Peach knew that no one would ever look down at her again for constantly getting kidnapped once everyone sees Princess Link as the embodiment of the Damsel in Distress stereotype; weak, dainty, delicate, helpless and completely reliant on heroes to save her from even the slightest threat. She couldn't help but giggle upon hearing that Princess Link needed Marth to crush a spider for her.

"And speaking of Zelda," Peach giggled as the mentioned princess approached Princess Link. Ever since the whole incident happened, Zelda has been investigating Link and trying to undo what the DID Powder did to him. Peach was confident that it wouldn't be undone before everyone has to leave and everything gets reset back to normal.

Any further thoughts were curtailed when Princess Link turned her head towards Princess Peach. She skipped over to the other princess, giggling all the way.

"Hello, Princess Link. You look absolutely lovely in your dress. I especially love all the petticoats underneath and the bright pink bow on the back was a nice touch. What made you took time out of your day to come and talk to me?"

"Oh, Peach. I was planning to set up a tea party with Princess Zelda later today," Princess Link answered. "But when I saw you, I thought I could invite you as well. Want to come? I've been practicing my baking skills lately and I'm hoping that the two of you would like to have some cookies."

Peach smirked. "Sure, I bet your cookies are simply to die for."


End file.
